InuYasha: A Tragic Beginning
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: InuYasha and related characters © rumiko takhashiall other characters © meRated for safty


7 years after Ansem's downfall…

A Sorcerer in the mountains learned of Ansem's demise and traveled to the temple. He used a spell to part the waters of the Sacred Spring at the base of the main shrine. He walked down and grabbed Ansem's ashes, the sorcerer then teleported away. He reappeared standing above a tank of water. He took a jar of an unknown substance and threw it in the tank. The water quickly gained a thick and silvery appearance. "Master Ansem, you will be avenged," the man said.

He opened the urn and dumped the ashes into the tank and soon jumped in the tank. Suddenly a spike shot through the metal side of the tank; through the hole all of the material slithered through and it bunched up into a human-like shape.

* * *

Demon Slayers village 

A man was working on firewood when he heard something. He turned around looking for what had made the noise and saw nothing. He shrugged and gathered up the firewood. He walked over a patch of mud but strangely didn't leave a footprint. The ground on which he had just walked over started to rise behind him. It molded and took on the man's form, the man spun around to see a mirror image of himself staring right at him. The copy raised its finger to his eye level and a spike of silvery metal shot through the man's head. The copy threw the body into Midoriko's cave. He returned to the man's house and was greeted by the widow.

"Where have you been?" she asked. The assassin pointed to the back wall with a shocked look on his face. The woman turned around only to get a thorn of metal into the back of her skull. She dropped dead and her body was thrown into the cave. The assassin approached Ken's hut but he was nowhere to be seen. He saw Sango go around the back of the hut and he approached her, "Excuse me, Lady Sango?" he said in the man's voice.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Sango asked. The man swiftly speared her shoulder by turning his finger into a dagger. He pinned her to the back of the hut placing a hand over her mouth. "Now, when I remove my hand you will call for your husband," the assassin ordered.

He was about to remove his hand when the Hellfire slashed his arms off. Ken went up to Sango and removed the hand on her mouth and the dagger from her shoulder. He threw the severed limbs back to the creature, "Keep your filthy hands off of my wife!" Ken snapped.

The creature's limbs turned into Quicksilver (a.k.a. Mercury) and fused with the main body causing him to regenerate his limbs. "I'll be back for you," the assassin turned to leave when suddenly Kaede's Tetshiega hacked the creature in two. A few droplets splattered onto 17-year-old Kishi as he ran to catch up with Kaede. "Thanks a lot," Kishi said sarcastically. Kaede chuckled a little as the creature melted away and slithered through the cracks in the village gate.

* * *

Kishi walked out of the bathhouse having washed what remained of the silvery liquid. All he had on was a pair of Hakama pants. Kaede raced up to him, "Are you alright?" Kaede asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kishi asked, "That stuff is only toxic in high doses."

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked still concerned. Kishi smirked slightly. Kaede's eyes widened when she realized she just barged in on him right after he finished his bath. She whipped around blushing extremely brightly. He grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around. As soon as she faced him he locked lips with her. "Is that proof enough for you?" Kishi said smiling. Kaede was tongue-tied; she choked on her words. He smiled at her and turned to leave. Kaede snapped out of her daze, raced outside to him, spun him around and returned an even deeper romantic kiss. Sango rounded the corner, but she hid behind the wall. Ken almost blew her cover; Sango swiftly put her hand over his mouth and put a single finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She pointed around the corner. Ken peeked around the corner and saw the couple against the wall making out. Ken just backed away and signaled Sango to retreat to the hut. Kishi opened one eye realizing his parents had temporarily spied on them.

"Let's go to a more secluded spot," Kishi said.

Kaede broke the kiss, "Where do you suggest?" Kaede asked.

"I know just the spot," Kishi said nuzzling her neck. Kishi scooped Kaede up in his arms and took her out into the forest outside the village. He walked into a hot spring, "Kishi?" Kaede asked. Kishi didn't reply he merely lowered her into the soothing waters. He threw his spare clothes by a tree. Kaede threw hers with his. Kaede seductively looked at Kishi, "This looks like its gonna be a long night," Kishi said pulling Kaede into him as the steam coming off of the hot spring became thicker…

* * *

Sango looked around the village for Kishi. "Ken have you seen Kishi?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen him or Kaede since last night," Ken answered.

"They're still not back yet," Sango said, concerned.

"Sango, relax," Ken said, "Ken and Kaede are both 17, they can take care of themselves."

"Alright," Sango agreed reluctantly. Suddenly the village gate opened and Kishi walked through with a sleeping Kaede in his arms. Kishi slowly walked into his hut and gently placed Kaede on the bed. He quickly tied his loose sash before anyone saw it. Sango came in and was about to ask him where he was but he silenced her quickly and led her outside.

"Mom can't you see Kaede's asleep!?" Kishi whispered.

"Where were you!" Sango asked.

Ken rounded the corner when Kishi said, "I was at the hot springs with Kaede."

Ken walked to Kishi, "That's my boy," Ken teased ruffling his son's hair.

Kaede walked out rubbing eyes with fatigue. "Kishi?" Kaede said groggily. Kishi ran up to her, "Good Morning," Kishi said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

* * *

3 weeks later…

Suddenly a scream was heard from the other side of the village. The whole group ran to the source of the scream. They all saw the assassin from before killing a guard. He saw the sacred jewel around Kaede neck he charged and tried to grab it. Kishi raced by and grabbed the jewel.

"You want this metal head? Come get it dude!" Kishi taunted. He leapt onto the nearest hut and then over the wall. The metal abomination slithered through the gate and started pursuit. Kaede leapt over the wall to follow them Kishi made a sharp turn to avoid being caught when he saw Kaede.

The metal creature saw her too, "Kaede, run!" Kishi yelled.

Kaede heard him and saw the assassin headed for her. She turned to run but was too late. The assassin had her under his arm wrapped in a metal tentacle and turned his other hand into a sword.

"Now, Kishi. You have a choice her life or the jewel," he said.

Kishi glared at him furiously. The assassin frowned and tightened his grip on Kaede causing her feel a sharp pain in her mid section, partly from 4 broken ribs and partly from something else. She wheezed out her mate's name. Kishi barely heard it but he still heard it. Suddenly he heard, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The assassin's body was sliced in half and Kaede was freed. Kaede ran to Kishi who returned the jewel to her. He guarded her fiercely until the threat was over. InuYasha came over and thumped Kishi on the head.

"What the hell are you doing putting Kaede in danger!?" InuYasha snapped.

Kishi just rose his head and cracked his neck. He suddenly was at InuYasha's throat. "Listen you half baked son of a bitch! You know for a fact that I'd never put her in danger on purpose!" Kishi snapped.

Suddenly Kishi heard a light thump and he turned around to see Kaede unconscious on the ground. "Kaede!" Kishi exclaimed. He scooped her up and raced back to the village. He placed her under the care under his parents care.

* * *

He paced outside waiting for any updates on Kaede's health. Ken and Sango came out with smiles on their faces. "Mom, Dad, how's she doing?" Kishi asked.

"She's gonna be just fine, just a few broken ribs," Ken said, "I fact she has something she wants to tell you."

Ken and Sango walked off to leave the couple alone. Kaede came out leaning on a walking stick.

"You had to tell me something?" Kishi asked.

"Yes," Kaede said, "Kishi, I'm pregnant with your child."

Kishi's eyes widened. "Oh, Kaede," Kishi said kissing her, "That's the best news I've heard in a while."

Kaede smiled and embraced her mate, a single tear of happiness running down her face. He returned a gentler embrace.

* * *

One year has passed since Kishi received the news and he is now the proud father of a 3-month-old baby girl who they named Otohime, after the sun goddess. Kaede was with Kishi and the baby when the metal assassin slithered in and grabbed the child. Kishi quickly grabbed the creature's "ankle" and tried to pull him back but the liquid slipped through his hand. Kishi quickly leapt after the criminal. The metal demon trapped Kishi temporarily in a metal dome. When the metal demon got away the dome sunk into the earth and a kunai was shot at Kishi's feet. He opened the note attached to the knife. He read it and nearly dropped the note. Kaede, Sango, Ken, Kagome, and InuYasha ran up to him.

"Kishi, where's Otohime?" Kagome asked. Kishi looked away from the group and handed the note to Kagome, who read it aloud…

_Kishi,_

_If you want to see your precious daughter alive I suggest you beat me to my lair atop the volcano Mount Hirojima in the north._

_-Suijin_

The group looked up and saw Kishi at least 200 feet ahead and still racing farther. Kaede and everyone chased after him. Kishi swiped a blade of grass from the side of the trail. He used it as a grass whistle and it called down a demon hawk, "Fukurou, go on ahead and stall that bastard Suijin any way you can," Kishi ordered.

The hawk nodded and flew off. Kishi was getting exhausted but suddenly a flying serpent flew under him and carried him forward. Kishi looked back and saw his Dad smile arrogantly. Kishi returned the gesture and spurred the demon forward. It yelped and jetted forward and everyone followed. Suddenly Fukurou flew next to Kishi, "I couldn't stop Suijin because he's already at the temple."

"**WHAT**!?" Kishi yelled. Kishi leapt off of the demon and jetted forward even faster than before. He reached the volcano top lair with his mate and friends close behind him. Suijin had the crying baby over the vat of quicksilver and dropped it, not seeing Kishi enter. Kishi leapt desperately for his daughter but was too late, she fell into the vat causing Kaede to scream with terror and started to cry unmercifully. Kishi's eyes went from normal to like those of a bloodthirsty animal in a split second. InuYasha leapt at Suijin, "Kishi, you've done enough, now it's my turn," InuYasha said. Kishi tackled him out of the way, "No way, this murderer is MINE!" Kishi snapped. He leapt at Suijin and threw punch after failed punch at the creature. The angrier he got the beast-like he got. Kishi finally got one successful kick in but the blow sent the murderer into the vat of Quicksilver. Suddenly the vat exploded sending one piece of the material through the wall and into the forest below. Suijin was reborn as a silver octopus-like creature he hung from the rafters and glared at the group. Kishi got an idea, "Dad throw me the Hellfire," Kishi said in a demon-like tone, "NOW!"

Kishi caught the Hellfire and threw both blades at the ceiling, causing Suijin to topple to the ground, cracking the floor. He threw Hellfire back to Ken. Light blue fire started to spin around the Keyblade. Shippo's eyes widened, "That's the Fox magic…" he stuttered.

"Frozen Fire Blast!" Kishi yelled.

First the floor around Suijin froze, then the intense heat change shattered the ice and sent Suijin toppling into the volcanic crater. Then a visible demonic aura appeared around Kishi, all of which began to concentrate into his palms. "DIE!" Kishi yelled. Suddenly he felt someone holding him back. It was Kaede! "Kaede? But why?" Kishi asked.

"He dead already. Please stop, I don't want you to die too," Kaede cried into his shoulder. His face returned to normal, "Alright let's go," Kishi said. Suddenly a tree sized clump of Quicksilver shot out of the hole in the floor. It landed and shot a tentacle into Kishi's back and pulled out the demon that inhabited him. Suddenly the main body shot out spikes taking out the supports of the lair. Kishi grabbed Kaede and ran out with everyone. They turned around and watched the castle collapse in on itself.

* * *

Several months later a clawed hand finally punched through the debris and a silver figure rose from the rubble. It let out a maniacal laugh.

At the same time a glob of quicksilver dropped down from the branches of a tree. It reformed into a more humanoid form. It ended up as a beautiful woman who bore a slight resemblance to a certain half demon...


End file.
